Pokémon the Series: XY (series)
The Series XY (XY ポケットモンスター (エックス ワイ) Pocket Monsters XY (ExWye) in Japan) is the fifth anime series in Japan. It was revealed by the television network TV Tokyo on June 30, 2013, which released information from this series as the logo and the new look of the main protagonist Ash Ketchum. The new adventure begins on Ash arriving at Lumiose City in the region of Kalos, where he will continue his quest to become a Pokémon Master. It was released in Japan on October 17, 2013. On October 19, 2013, the United States and Spain were issued the first two episodes of the series. Seasons *Pokémon the Series: XY-Season One (Season 17) *Pokémon the Series: XY-Season Two (Season 18) Characters Main *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie Rivals *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor Antagonists *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James *Team Flare **Lysandre Key Pokemon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Frogadier *Ash's Fletchinder *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Goodra *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Magnemite *Clemont's Magneton *Clemont's Heliolisk *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Luxray *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Pumpkaboo *James' Inkay *Shauna's Bulbasaur *Shauna's Flabébé *Tierno's Wartortle *Tierno's Raichu *Tierno's Politoed *Tierno's Hitmontop *Tierno's Ludicolo *Trevor's Charmander Recurring *Gym Leaders *Elite Four *Professor Sycamore *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Alexa *Grace *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Diantha *Meyer/Blaziken Mask Gags Returning Gags *The gag of a character proposing to an attractive female character returns to the series, but only with a new twist. **Bonnie would propose to the female character to be Clemont's girlfriend but Clemont intervenes saying he is not interested and uses the Aipom Arm to drag Bonnie away. *The gag that involves Ash's Pikachu shocking a female character or the female character's bike returns. When Bonnie hugs Pikachu, Pikachu gets frightened and shocks Bonnie, like he did to Iris back in Enter Iris and Axew!. New Gags *One of Clemont's inventions would malfunction and blow up, making Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and anyone else with them have a puffy hairstyle. Episodes :See Pokémon the Series: XY for the episodes of the 17th season. Trivia *This series has many similarities to the Advanced Generation series. **Both have series sneak previews. **Ash travels with three characters instead of two. **Two of Ash's traveling companions are siblings: Clemont and Bonnie. ***One of them (Bonnie) is too young to have Pokemon of their own, but still has a love for them. **The three older main characters have one starter Pokémon each. ***The female (Serena) chooses a Fire-type Pokémon. *This is the first series to have Ash traveling with two females instead of just one. *This series include the new VS. image overview screen. *This is the first series to have Ash not catch a Grass-type starter Pokémon. He chooses a Water-type starter Pokémon for the first time. *XY: The Series is the longest series in the anime that is the first debut series of a region (exclu. Kanto because there was only one series in that region). Gallery Xyash.png|Ash's new appearance in the XY Series Pokemon XY Anime Kalos Starters.png|The Kalos Region Starters from the XY Anime Pokemon_XY_English_Logo.png|English dub logo Xy-anime-poster.jpg|poster of X and Y series XY_series_poster.png|An early poster Serena_XY.png|Serena Clemont_XY.png|Clemont Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie Team_Rocket_trio_XY.png|Team Rocket trio Professor_Sycamore_XY.png|Professor Sycamore Professor_Oak_XY.png|Professor Oak Giovanni_XY.png|Giovanni Officer_Jenny_XY.png|Officer Jenny Nurse_Joy_XY.png|Nurse Joy Category:Anime Category:Series